Waltz in the Rain
by Fortiori
Summary: As a young aspiring dancer, Misaki suddenly becomes afflicted with an issue too significant to ignore. Her life seemingly in shambles, a high-end choreographer discovers her and decides to take her under his wing.
1. Chapter 1

**Fortiori's Words: This is my first ever published fanfiction so I hope to receive some comments, constructive criticism. This is the preview/prologue of what I hope will become a series long story~**

**Waltz in the Rain**

She had always been uncharacteristically graceful despite her long lanky limbs and disproportionate figure. What lacked in build, however, she compensated with an uncanny ability to translate rhythm into lines of movement, interpret seemingly random beats and weave them together into fluid leaps and jumps. It was beautiful to watch her grace the stage, illuminate it with her presence – baring her soul and heart while at it.

This was Misaki's gift.

Usui Takumi never failed to appreciate diamonds in the rough. While media moguls and big-name choreographers strived to recruit showbiz's most promising artist, Usui found himself partial to the hidden gems of the world. He had a penchance, if you will, in seeking out what could be sculpted into perfection rather than having one conveniently placed within his hands. Long arduous hours wasted on talent scouts and global auditions had him eager and itching to roam the streets for the one possessing what he deemed as the "raw gift." He never considered himself a fortunate person and while he never admitted to the flaws of his philosophy, finding a diamond in the rough was harder than expected. That was, until a spring drizzle lured him into an alleyway, allowing him to happen upon a young maiden twirling joyously in puddles. A second and a string of lightbulbs lighting simultaneously in his head later, Usui knew: he had found his diamond.

This was his gem.


	2. Announcement

Fotiori:

Thank you EVERYONE who has commented and taken notice of my story. As a first time fanfiction writer, this means a lot to me. That being said, I apologize for the delay in updates. I've been busy moving into my dorm and adjusting to the university lifestyle. Please wait for a bit and I'll be sure to update soon! I'm working on the story as we speak!


	3. Chapter 2: Un, Step One

**Fortiori's Words: Thank you everyone who's waited for the next installment of this story. Like I previously mentioned, moving into dorms has been bogging down on my time. However, I've finally managed to complete chapter 2! I'm sorry if it's a bit short. Also, everyone may seem a bit O/C right now, but it's necessary for the story's development so please bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: No claim/hold whatsoever to Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama.**

_Un-_ Step one

With the daily flux of traffic whittled down to a frustrating speed and an incessant blaring of horns tangled into a cacophonous horror, Usui found himself agitated to no end. He was, plainly put, at wits end. He appreciated the beauty of sound and the tangibility of it when accompanied to dance, but _noise _was certainly not his friend. Every fiber in his being itching to escape his current predicament, he finally obliged to his body's desire and strutted into the dark narrows of any alleyway.

While the pitter patter of spring rain increased at an alarming rate and all other sensible human beings sought to find shelter, Usui was content standing beside the looming pile of waste, simply admiring the soft ripples created by the raindrops.

Each ripple, unique and intriguing in its own right, was suddenly disturbed by a larger splash not far away. Irritated as to who upset his reverie, the honey-colored man snapped his head up fully intent on spewing a few choice expletives to the intruder.

The sight before him, however, stalled any and all words that were ready to come out. Instead, Usui's jaw hung slack, a swell of anticipation and fulfillment suddenly overwhelming his every sense.

_Twirl_- The movements were graced with an untimely elegance. Each twirl suspended seemingly in time and accented the lines of the girl before him.

_Leap_- She was a gazelle, the quintessential ballerina, a choreographer's dream. Each leap was propelled by a spring and aimed towards the heavens where, in Usui's awe-struck state, believed she descended from.

_Fip- _There was no choppiness so apparent in amateur dancers as she flipped and bounded to new heights. In all his stupor, Usui would have believed that the person before him were a classically trained professional, save for the little semblance of reason left in him that noticed her shorted extensions.

As he would like to believe, he was a man of virtues and morals. Stalking was definitely considered a violation of his personal ethics. Even with the pestering of his conscience, Usui managed to bury that into the depths of his subconscious. _'Desperate times call for desperate measures' _he waved off absently.

An hour and thirty minutes of discreet and purposed following later, he found himself outside the gates of a tattered half-house, one ridden with petty criminals seeking a second chance in society.

'_What…is this? She can't belong with these lowlifes can she?'_ Bewildered, Usui snuck behind the gated fencing of the dilapidated building and attempted to peer inside only to come face to face with two very wary faces.

Shocked, he scuttled back a few inches. A few seconds later this proved to be futile as he was dragged inside by the same two burly men he had just encountered.

"Where are you taking me?" he questioned.

"Shut up and stay quiet you blond scum!" The larger of the two growled menacingly and promptly jutted him in the stomach.

With the air knocked out of him for just a split second, Usui figured it was more beneficial to his survival to keep silent. He was no common idiot after all.

'_Imbeciles. They might as well give me a tour of this entire house since I've seen about everything there is to see. Unless they plan to do something to me, which I doubt they will, I could easily report them to the police and media.' _ Brain swirling with dangerous thoughts, the quietly fuming man did not notice himself being shoved into a tiny dank room.

"Careful precious, wouldn't want blondy to be too dirty now would we?" Hechman one, as Usui now dubbed him, spat across the room and with a loud bang closed the door.

"Ughh…my head." Not one to usually complain, he groaned out and finally realized the predicament he was in. "I suppose this is karmic retribution for stalking an unsuspecting girl," Usui mumbled bitterly.

In all his pain and exhaustion the usually attentive man did not realize another shared presence in the room. Slowly inching towards him, the girl hesitantly situated herself in front of him.

"I know this won't help much but…are you okay?" The sound of another voice-and a _girl's voice _to boot- shocked Usui to his senses.

"What-" all previous responses left his mind as he stared at the sight before him: the same legs, the same physique, the same graceful poise that even the dank room could not hide. It was her, the one from the alley.

"Found you," he whispered.

Deep-amethyst eyes twinkled in curiosity and confusion.

"Found who?" she asked.

"You dance don't you? I discovered you in the alley. You were dancing to your own beat, something that I rarely see nowadays." He began, all control on call reigning in his excitement.

"I…I suppose I was dancing. It's nothing that I think about; the movements are all very natural to me. That's how I live. That's how I am." She replied matter-of-fact, head tilting slightly as if to examine the intriguing specimen before her.

"I know this might sound crazy but…please come with me. You have so much untapped potential and you could truly become the most recognized, respected dancer of the world. You're an artist already!" His eyes were desperate and pleading, emotions that the usually collected man was not accustomed to.

"But I can't just leave!" Curiosity that once donned the girl's face turned into indignant refusal.

Exasperated, Usui calmed himself down and gently asked, "Why not? Why would you choose to stay in this broken down place?"

"Because…." She whispered. "Because this is my home. This is where I was born."


End file.
